An autonomous vehicle can perceive its surroundings by using various sensor apparatuses and determining its position on the basis of the information associated with its surroundings. This can allow an autonomous vehicle to navigate without human intervention and, in some cases, even omit the use of a human driver altogether. However, the lack of in-person human oversight can potentially reduce the opportunity to address problems associated with the autonomous vehicle. While an autonomous vehicle may be monitored by a remote tracking system, such monitoring can be subject to potential communication latencies.